Moving on
by Girlforever101
Summary: Ashley is slowly becoming a "fast" girl, to put it delicately.A relationship may be destroyed, and friendships as well. The drinking, the drugs, and homelessness, are ruining her life. NEW! Writer's note now at bottom of last chapter.
1. The State of Ashley

"Ashley, it's time for dinner!" her mother had yelled that for the third time. Ashley just wrapped the blankets around herself even tighter. "Ashley?' Toby was standing at her door. "Ash, come on, it's time to eat dinner, Ash?" Toby sighed "Ash, come on, you know you want some pizza." Suddenly, Ashley threw the covers off her and stood up. "Just leave me alone! I don't want pizza, and I don't want my family bothering me! Get out of my room!" She was in tears. It had been a week since Christmas, and still Craig was all she thought about. School was starting that Monday, and she didn't even want to attend. Craig would be there, and she couldn't face him.  
  
Later that night, Paige decided to come over and cheer her up. They were sitting in Ashley's room, listening to the radio listening to some Fefe Dobson.  
  
"Listen, Craig has been talking to Spinner constantly about you, he misses you so much, and it's driving Spinner crazy." Paige was filing her nails. "Besides, Craig didn't really mean to hurt you, Manny was just being the little school slut she is, she can play with a guy's mind Ash."  
  
"Yeah, but I can't stop hating him and loving him at the same time, he was a jerk to me, he made me feel like dirt, and I still can't stop thinking about him" Ashley sat down on her bed and hugged her pillow.  
  
"Well, maybe you should consider getting back with him, or getting a rebound guy, cuz' I can't listen to you talk about Craig like all the time, it's such a downer." Paige was fixing her hair in Ashley's mirror. "I know what, shopping will make you feel better, maybe a little make-up too, cuz' you really look like crap, and I can't have anyone who hangs with me looking bad. It ruins my rep you know." Paige turned to Ashley, who was now lying down on her bed.  
  
"Yeah Paige, I guess hanging with you would be okay, but I'm not taking any fashion tips from you, okay." Ashley looked up and actually smiled for the first time in a long time."  
  
"Is that supposed to be some sort of insult, cuz' you know my style rocks, you're lucking you just broke up with your boyfriend, Kerwin, or you'd be in some major trouble." Paige threw a pillow at Ashley. 


	2. The New Beginning

"Ashley, hey Ashley, wait!!" Jimmy Brooks ran across the food court.  
  
"Hello to you too Jimmy" Paige rolled her eyes.  
  
"Could you excuse us for a sec Paige?" Jimmy looked at Paige.  
  
"Fine, I'll get in line for some salad, Ash, see you in a sec." Paige glared at Jimmy and walked toward the salad line.  
  
"Ash, I know we're not on real good terms, but I want you to know, what Craig did was sleazy, I'm sorry." Jimmy shoved his hands in his pocket and stared at the mall tile.  
  
"Jimmy, uh, thanks I guess, but really you have no reason to be sorry. I'll see you later" She almost snapped at him, but caught herself. Ashley was pissed. How did everyone know? She thought that everyone knew that she and Craig had broken up, but they knew about Manny too.  
  
She sat down at a table, bent her head, and covered her face with her hands. I don't want to cry, I don't want to cry, she thought over and over again.  
  
Paige sat down with two Caesar salads. "Hun, what did Jimmy say?"  
  
Ashley looked up at Paige "How does everyone know about Manny and Craig? I wanted people to think that Craig and I just weren't getting along, not that I wasn't good enough for him and he needed a freakin' slut to satisfy is raging hormones".  
  
Paige got quiet. "Uh, hun, I thought you knew. Spinner kind of knew about Manny and Craig. I'm not speaking to him right now cuz' he didn't tell me. Spinner told Jimmy and maybe, I told Hazel, and Hazel probably told Terri, and ...  
  
"Shut up! Shut Up! I don't want to hear about your rumor mill. I thought you could keep at least one thing private. Now, the whole school knows because of you. How selfish are you Paige? You couldn't even keep something that you knew would hurt me to yourself." Ashley looked around; half the food court was looking at her. She stomped off with her shopping bags and didn't look back.  
  
The next day, Ashley put on a short sleeve, off the shoulders, black shirt with lace around the sleeves and collar. She had on black eye shadow and combed her hair, which had many dark blue streaks she had put in her hair the night before. Instead of some jeans, she put on something she had been trying to get away from. She put on a jean-pleated mini. Back in her preppy, she would've worn the mini, but she'd been trying to get away from that ever since, well that's another story.  
  
Ashley went downstairs to the kitchen. Toby was there and to her surprise, JT was too. They were gorging on cereal.  
  
"Morning Ashley, You're up bright and early, for the first time in a while." Toby smiled Ashley half smiled back and was about to sit down to pour some cornflakes when-  
  
"Ashley! Look at that skirt, haven't seen those legs in a while, meow!" JT had apparently looked up from his cereal long enough to survey Ashley.  
  
"Thanks JT, sometimes, you make me feel so good." Ashley said sarcastically as she poured a bowl of cereal. I hope the day doesn't get any weirder than JT's cat noises, Ashley prayed.  
  
Before school, Ellie and Ashley were talking by Ellie's locker.  
  
"Ashley, what's up with your look?" Ellie look puzzled at her fashion choice.  
  
"El-I just thought that maybe you know, I could get Craig to think that maybe I wasn't such prude little girl, and now he's missing out. Oh, here comes Paige." Ashley glanced.  
  
"Ashley, you have on the cutest outfit. I knew some of my fashion sense would rub off on you if we went shopping long enough and it looks like it has." Paige was beaming.  
  
"I weren't aware that we were even talking Paige, or at least I made the decision to stop talking to you, maybe you should do the same." Ashley stared angrily at Paige and strolled away. Ellie slammed her locker, which startled Paige, and smirked, and ran to catch up with Ashley.  
  
"Ellie, this is a new beginning for me. I can focus on myself now, and not on a guy." Unexpectedly, she heard a squeal in the hall. She gazed around and saw Manny, hugging Craig. Craig was smiling and stared lovingly into Manny's eyes, until he saw Ashley's cold glare. He jaw dropped a little bit when he saw what she had on, but he walked away, hand-in-hand with Manny. That slut, Ashley thought, that stupid slut.  
  
:::::: Hey everyone, thanks for read this. Ashley is going to jump out of character, so please don't give me a hard time, I just want to make it interesting. Don't worry, she's not going to be unrecognizable, but don't plan on her being, well I don't want to give anything away. ::::::::::::: 


	3. Boy Toy

Ashley was sitting in Mr. Simpson's classroom updating her webpage as part of her computer project.  
  
"Hey, Mr. Simpson, I'm finally here!" At deep voice said.  
  
"Hey, Trevor, I wondered when you were getting transferred to this period." Mr. Simpson said.  
  
Ashley didn't recognize the voice. so she looked up. It belonged to a gorgeous boy. He wasn't magazine perfect, but he was perfect to Ashley. His dark blue eyes, his black hair, his cute little grin of a smile; he was built, but not too muscular, and lean. Ashley was smiling. He saw her staring and smirked, and walked across the room to a computer. Abruptly, and IM propped up on her screen.  
  
Paige: Hey, when r u gonna tlk 2 me(?  
  
Ashley: When hell freezes ovr .  
  
Paige: I wuz a jrk. im sry. I saw u checkin out  
that guy. he's kind of cute.  
  
Ashley: i no (.  
  
Paige: I could hook u guyz up. u need a rebound boy.  
itz 2 hard to get ovr craig, you need sum bdy  
2 take ur mind off him. Think about it (  
  
Ashley: I guess we r tlking now.  
Simpson's cming g2g.  
  
Ashley logged off. She knew she needed Paige sometimes and this was definitely one of those times. Maybe a fling is exactly what she needed.  
  
This is a new beginning, I can walk up to him, it'll be fun, he's like my boy toy, or at least he will be. Did I just think that? I've been hanging out with Paige too much this week. Thoughts were racing through Ashley's head. After getting coaching tips from Paige, which in retrospect, Ashley realized wasn't a great idea, she was finally going to talk to Trevor. She walked down the steps of the school and sat next to him on a bench.  
  
"Hey, mind if I sit here?" Ashley said nervously.  
  
"Whatever". Trevor glanced at her.  
  
"You're Trevor right?" She was desperate to make conversation.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Trevor, and you're, like, Ashley?" He didn't even look up, he was too busy checking out her legs.  
  
"Ashley, that's my name, um, are you new?" She asked as she crossed and re- crossed her legs. She was tense and he just looked so good.  
  
"No, I'm not, I got my schedule switched around because I changed my electives." He still wasn't looking at her, but staring at her chest.  
  
"Oh, cool." She smiled, got up, and walked away. Part of her wanted to go back and slap him. What gave him the right to check her out, it was gross and he was treating her like a piece of meat. On the other hand, it thrilled her, he was so hot, and at least she knew that he found her attractive.  
  
After doing a ton or homework and eating dinner, Ashley felt stupid for wearing her mini-skirt to school. She threw away the skirt and decided to stick to her own style of minis. She wanted to go over to Ellie's house so, she put on some jeans and her Ramones t-shirt. But as soon as it was on, she remembered who gave it to her. Why didn't I give this back to Craig? Screw it, he'd just give it to Manny or whatever girl he'll date and screw over next. I'll keep it.  
  
Ashley rang the doorbell. After a couple minutes of waiting, the door swung open.  
  
"Hey Ash, come in, you can go up to my room, I'll be up in a sec, just got to do some laundry." Ellie smiled and walked toward the basement door.  
  
Ashley looked around. She saw Ellie's mother passed out on the couch with a vodka bottle, and the house was a total mess. I guess with Ellie's new job, she doesn't have time to clean up a lot, Ashley thought. She climbed creaking the stairs to Ellie's room. She heard some loud music coming from the computer and figured that's why Ellie couldn't hear the doorbell. She opened the door and saw a shirtless Trevor was lying on Ellie's bed. Trevor looked up, probably expecting to see Ellie, and almost fell off the bed when he saw Ashley instead. 


	4. Revelations

"What are you doing here?" Trevor looked surprised. He stood up.  
  
"I'm Ellie's best friend." Ashley was upset. What was Ellie doing with Trevor? Ashley had only talked about him all week. Ellie said that she was going to do some laundry, maybe he spilled something on his shirt, and she was washing it for him. That had to be it. Ellie would never stab me in the back.  
  
"You're Ellie's best friend?" Trevor raised his eyebrows as he sat back down on the bed.  
  
Ashley had become more comfortable with the idea that Ellie was washing Trevor's clothes, so she sat down in a plush, black, swivel chair and scooted over to Trevor. "Yeah, I'm her best friend. Why is that so hard to believe?"  
  
"Well, because judging by your clothes at school, and Hazel and Paige consisting of your posse at lunch, it's hard to believe that you two even know each other." Trevor moved farther away from Ashley, whose hand was inches away from his.  
  
"Well, maybe you shouldn't judge people so quickly." Ashley sighed and looked around the room. It was only a minute of silence but it felt like and hour. Trevor was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling, and Ashley started twiddling her thumbs. She stared at the clock. "8:30". She hadn't realized she had said it aloud until Trevor jumped off the bed.  
  
"Damn, I was supposed to be home an hour ago, I have to cook for my brother." Trevor was scrambling around the room, looking for something. "Ellie! Els! Come you come here." Ellie ran up the stairs and into her room.  
  
"Yeah, Trev? Sorry, I was gone so long, I was cooking dinner." Ellie smiled. "Ash, you want something to eat?"  
  
"Don't answer that yet." Trevor interrupted. "I have to go, can I have my shirt back?" This was the moment of truth for Ashley, Ellie must've been washing it.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Ellie pulled the shirt she was wearing off. She stood there shirtless, but thankfully not bra-less, and Trevor gave her a quick kiss goodbye, and ran out of the house.  
  
Why didn't I know notice how big that shirt was on her, Ashley thought. Well, of course I didn't think about. People wear large t-shirts and sweats when they're hanging around the house. Then Ashley looked around Ellie's room, she noticed Ellie's skirt, and shirt thrown carelessly on the floor.  
  
"Ellie, why were you fooling around with Trevor, you know how much I like him! I could barely stop talking about him this week." Ashley saw no reason to beat around the bush.  
  
"Oh, um, okay just listen. I thought you were talking about Trevor Lawrence not, Trevor Miller." Ellie was looking in her draws for a t-shirt to put on, and her cheeks had started to turn red.  
  
"Why would you think that, Trevor "Golden Boy" Miller is such a jock." Ashley rolled her eyes.  
  
"It's just that-this is hard to say-Trevor, my Trevor, is not really your type, you date the popular, cute, athletic guys, not the brooding, stuck in the 80s punk, skater guys." Ellie was checking her email. She couldn't really look at Ashley it was kind of embarrassing.  
  
"Maybe I have a broad taste in guys, Ellie, did you think about that?" Ashley was fuming. She lied down on Ellie's bed. Trevor's scent was on it. It smelled wonderful.  
  
"I'm so sorry Ash. Besides, I thought you were going to use him as a rebound, which I have to say is a terrible idea, not as an actual boyfriend." Ellie stood up. She saw a look of hurt in Ashley's eyes. She had to do something. She didn't want to lose her friend.  
  
"If you're looking for a rebound, come with me to Trevor's house on Saturday. He said I could invite a few friends. You might meet some cuties to spend a couple days with." Ellie looked pleadingly at Ashley.  
  
"That's cool, I guess. I'll drop by around your place at 7 on Saturday." She smiled. Maybe this rebound thing wasn't going to be so bad after all, as long as she didn't take advice from Paige ever again. 


	5. A New Ashley well, kind of

"Mom, I've told you for the 5th time, I'm spending the night at Ellie's house. Is that okay?" She was standing in the kitchen while her mom read a magazine at the breakfast table. Ashley was ready to leave. She didn't love lying to her mom, but really didn't want her mom to know she was headed to a guy's house. At least not yet.  
  
"It's fine Ashley. Acutally, I'm happy that you're back on your feet, doing normal things. I was worried about you after the break-up." Her mom was smiling. "Well, go along and have some fun. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, am I right?"  
  
"Yeah, probably, maybe early tomorrow evening. I'll call you." Ashley walked out the door with her duffel bag, filled with a few different outfits, some money, and her cell. Tonight could be interesting.  
  
Ding Dong. "Hey, El, what's up." A cute blond-haired boy answered Trevor's door. He checked out Ashley for a second, dressed in a plaid mini, black boots, and a black lacey wife-beater. She had streaked her hair red to match. He led them inside, and Ellie disappeared to find Trevor. Of course, it was very disappointing to find out her future lover was already her best friend's, but there had to be some guy interested in giving Ashley some play.  
  
She walked across the green-carpeted living room, and sat in a black and white checkered love seat. Talk about tacky, but Ashley wasn't too interested in the room décor, because a guy caught her eye.  
  
He had dirty blonde, spiked hair, an adorable smile, and he was looking at her. She averted her eyes, only to look back and see him staring again. He had a guitar and started playing, some rock song he probably wrote. It reminded her too much of Craig. She stood up and headed to the kitchen, hoping to find something to munch.  
  
She found a couple girls giggling, but stopped when she entered and glared. Ashley ignored them and went to get something in the refrigerator. She opened it and saw nothing but Coke and some water bottles. She closed it and went to the patio outside.  
  
She looked around the patio and saw some lawn furniture and an old swing set. She sat on the swings and looked around before closing her eyes. All the memories of Craig and their relationship came flooding back. They're first dance, they're first kiss, when they decided they loved each other. Why didn't I realize he was cheating on me? Sometimes when I called, he sounded so preoccupied. I could even hear giggling in the background, but I always thought it was Angie, his little sister. What about the times when he made lame excuses not to see me, "Angie coughed a little bit, she must be sick. I guess we can't go out tonight.", "My band has a private practice, you can't come.", "I know it's only 4:30, Ash, but I'm really tired, I'm going to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
A tear slid down Ashley's cheek. "I'm definitely not ready for this." These thoughts made all the pain come back.  
  
"Not ready for what?" The blond haired boy that answered the door was standing in front of her.  
  
"It's complicated." Her eyes were glistening from the tears.  
  
"You're Craig Manning's ex, right?" He waited for the response.  
  
"You really know how to make a girl feel good." She looked down at the ground and pushed around some sand under the swing with her boot.  
  
"He was stupid, you're hot. Manny's hot too, but not my type." He grinned. "I'm Jake by the way."  
  
"I'm Ashley." She smiled.  
  
"You want to go back in, maybe get a drink, or something."  
  
"There is nothing to drink, I already checked, except some Coke and water." Ashley started to move the swing from side to side.  
  
"Well, you probably didn't check the liquor cabinet." He chuckled.  
  
"I've had a bad encounter with stuff like that, I really don't want to get involved, but if you want to stay here and-"She was cut off.  
  
"Suit yourself, I'm getting a drink or two or three." He chuckled again and sauntered off.  
  
Ashley looked up at the sky. The moon at just come out. It was full. The stars were barely visible. "A new beginning" echoed in her head.  
  
"Jake!" He turned around. "Wait up, I'm coming with you." He flashed a smile. 


	6. Good bye, good guy

Ashley was standing in the kitchen, with bottles lined up on all the counters. Jake had started a few drinking games, but people were just taking shots.  
  
"Bottoms up!" Some one had yelled it as she took a shot of vodka. It was gross, but fun to have so much attention from the guys. About five of them were crowded around her, trying to get her to drink some Apple Schnapps. After about four of those, and two shots of Bacardi rum, plus a couple other things that she didn't remember, she was a little more than tipsy. Ashley did not take her liquor well at all.  
  
"Jake, what are you gonna do now?" Some boy was talking to him, but Ashley was scarcely listening. She was staring at Jake. His hair was so beautiful; his blue eyes were so vivid, like the color of a beautiful island lagoon. He had nice arms, and thought his chest might be ripped as well. His tan was gorgeous, nice and deep, he was taller than she was, but not too tall, just perfect. He was a skater, he was into punk, real punk, not the pop, he wasn't a jock, he clearly amazing.  
  
Jake wasn't answering his friends, because he wasn't exactly sober either. Ashley grabbed his hand and they walked back out on to the patio. His friends, now having no entertainment, wandered off to different parts of the house.  
  
They sat down on bench of the patio. "Ashley." Jake slurred the word a little bit, as he stared into her eyes.  
  
"Jake". After saying that, she burst out into laughter. Jake, not being at buzzed as she was, calmed her down. Before he could say another word, she spoke.  
  
"Jake, I want you. Why won't you kiss me?" She smiled again before bursting into laughter again.  
  
"You're drunk, I'm not going to take advantage of you." He pushed her away. She was trying climb on top of him.  
  
"You're drunk too, Jake." She smiled.  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Jake, kiss me or get the hell away." Her silly demeanor had quickly turned to anger.  
  
"Fine, I'll see you later Ashley." He stood up and walked back into the house.  
  
Ashley still sat on the bench and closed her eyes again. I'm bored, she thought. What am I going to do now? I was waiting for him to kiss me. I still want a kiss. I want to feel desirable. I'm not a hag.  
  
Another person sat down on the bench. She smelled liquor on his breath. She opened her eyes, hoping to see Jake, but instead saw the dirty-blond haired boy from earlier.  
  
"Hey, I'm Mark."  
  
"I'm, I'm Ash." She laughed again.  
  
"Who did you come with?" Mark was looking good, better than Jake had.  
  
"Ellie and Trevor, I haven't seen them since, since, well, it's been forever." She burst into giggles.  
  
"Ellie and Trevor left." Mark said. His hand was rubbing her knee.  
  
"What! First, she takes my boyfriend, then she ditches me. Probably to have sex, or whatever they do in her room." Ashley burst into tears.  
  
"Nobody likes me, my boyfriend left me, my best friend could care less about me, Paige gives terrible advice, and my rebound boyfriend didn't even want to kiss me because I was too drunk." Ashley started babbling about who hated her, and didn't even notice Mark putting his arm around her waist.  
  
Ashley abruptly stood up in mid-sentence, and decided that it was too cold to stay outside. She went in, with Mark following her and sat on the love seat in the living room. The party had kind of died down by this point, and a few people wandered around the house, a few couples were dancing, most were in the kitchen taking more shots.  
  
Ashley continued to babble about her life, while Mark just wrapped his arms around her. She never seemed to notice that though. At the end of her monologue, she burst into sobs, and realized that the emotional highs and lows were tiring her out. She looked around for a clock, and saw that it was 1 o'clock in the morning.  
  
So many things were ruminating through her mind. I'll just rest my head on his chest for a second, and then I'll go back to Ellie's. Just for a second. She leaned on Mark and smelled his fantastic cologne, and drifted into a deep sleep. 


	7. Meet Mark

Ashley woke up the next morning with a terrible headache. She looked around, desperately trying to remember where she was. She found herself in a car, with a familiar looking guy sitting in the front seat.  
  
"Who are you!" She was hoping she hadn't done anything she would regret.  
  
"I'm Mark, we hung out last night. Remember? Well, you probably don't, you were really wasted. We were sleeping on the sofa, when Trevor's dad came home, and kicked us out. I had no idea where you lived, and I didn't want to drive too far, so I parked in the street and put you in the back seat." He displayed his adorable smile.  
  
"Oh yeah, I kind of remember you." All of a sudden, her stomach let out a huge growl.  
  
"Come on, let's get something to eat, my treat." Before she could say anything, he started the car. They parked at the Dot. "It's 10, so it just opened. We'll be the only ones there." He got out of the car, walked around, and opened her door. "You can sit in the front next time." He laughed a little and helped her out of the car.  
  
They went inside and he ordered some coffee for both of them. They sat down and Ashley stared at him for a minute before speaking. "Mark, that is your name isn't it? Anyway, I would like to thank you for giving me a place to sleep, but I really want you to know I'm not that type of girl. I'm really not a partier, a drinker, nor anything too extreme, I just wanted to let loose a little."  
  
"I didn't think you were a big drinker by the way you took your shots, most people don't sip them." He laughed again. "You would've been even more wasted if you hadn't."  
  
"I didn't see you standing around me." Ashley looked surprised.  
  
"I was watching you. You looked interesting." His cheeks turned a little red. "People do like you. Even if life really sucked for you last night. Craig's a jerk, and your friends, are just trying to help you, even if you don't see it."  
  
"What did I tell you last night?" Her eyes opened wide.  
  
"Everything." He glanced at her before opening a menu,  
  
The door to the restaurant swung open, but Ashley took no notice. "Ashley!" Someone was calling her name, it was Paige.  
  
"Ash, oh-my-god, everyone is looking for you. Ellie said something about you being missing, so me, Hazel, Ellie, Jimmy, and Spin were all looking for you. I think I would find you with some weird guy in the Dot!" Paige had a look of relief on her face.  
  
"Thanks for insulting my friends Paige." Ashley looked irritated.  
  
"I get that a lot Ash, it's not big deal. I'll talk to you another time." Mark got up, paid for drinks and left. Ashley watched him get in his car, and drive away.  
  
Paige quickly sat down and took Mark's place. "Who was that guy, never mind, no one cares, anyway, I heard you and skater guy Jake hooked up. He is a cute guy." Paige was waiting to get some information back.  
  
"Paige, it's none of your business. I was talking to that guy, before you curtly interrupted us. Why are you so malicious? I'll probably never see Mark again because I never bothered to get him number or even his last name." Tears were forming in Ashley's eyes. "I don't know why I even bother with you Paige." For the second time, Ashley stood up and walked away from Paige.  
  
::::::::::::::::::Yeah this chapter is short, and they fights with Paige may be boring, but at least something is happening. Please Review, it will help me make the story better::::::::: 


	8. Rumors , lies, and lofts

"El- the fact is, you ditched me that night, and I ended up in the car with some guy." Ashley was standing in the hall, talking to Ellie. She hadn't talked to any one of her friends since Saturday morning. She had spent a lot of time thinking about Mark. Since she was drunk at Trevor's party and made a move on Jake, all the guys thought she was easy. "I've probably gotten hit on at least 5 times today Ellie. I feel cheap."  
  
Ellie wasn't even paying attention Ashley, she was thinking about Trevor. "Can you believe he hasn't called me since Saturday? After we, well, went back to my place."  
  
"Ellie! You haven't been listening to a word I've said. I bet he was just using you for a cheap feel. Guys do that. I think it's unfair too. I should be able to do whatever I want without being-".  
  
"Ash, that's great but I have to go, talk to you later." Ellie absently mindedly walked down the hall head towards Trevor, as soon as she spotted him.  
  
Great, who am I supposed to talk to now, Ashley thought. Mark would listen. Trevor knows Mark, why didn't I think of this before? Ashley almost leaped for joy as she ran down the hall, searching for Trevor and Ellie.  
  
Ashley found the couple outside making out by the basketball court. Apparently, whatever problems they had, they had now vanished. She finally pulled Trevor away.  
  
"Hey, I know you want to continue the make-out session before school starts, but could you talk to me for a second." It was a statement, not a question.  
  
"Sure. Whatever. Just make it quick." He looked back at Ellie and licked his lips. She smiled.  
  
"You know Mark right, the guy that was at your party?" She watched him as he tried to remember.  
  
"Yeah, Mark. He's a cool dude. What about him?" He looked back at Ellie longingly, as if she was going to disappear at any moment. Technically, she might, because the bell for 1st period was going to ring in 5 minutes.  
  
"Uh, can I have his number?" She became nervous and a little embarrassed. She felt weird asking Trevor for Mark's number.  
  
"I don't have it. I just crash at his place a lot and I never have to call him. He was this huge, crappy, loft downtown. It was like a warehouse or something. He graduated last year from some high school, I don't know. I met him at my ex's party and we've just been hanging out ever since. Anyway, I'll give you the address."  
  
Ashley was elated. She was without doubt heading over to his place after school. Well, after a she went home and changed.  
  
After six and a half hours of waiting, the last bell finally rang. Ashley went home, put on a pink t-shirt with "Smithereens" written on it in bold white lettering, black, low-rise jeans, and a studded belt. She did her best to put on make-up that accentuated her face, instead making her like sunken and pasty, which sometimes had the tendency to do.  
  
As she headed downstairs, she saw Toby in the family room. "Hey, Tob, I won't be back till about 8 or maybe 9. Tell my mom okay?  
  
"Ash, wait, before you go, I want you to know, I'm sorry for the crap you've had to put up with at school." Toby's face was red.  
  
"Toby, I've been okay, today wasn't too bad." She was a little puzzled.  
  
"Well, after what you did with Jake, you couldn't expect him not to say anything?" Toby looked at his shoes.  
  
"Toby, I don't know what you're talking about, cut the crap, I really have to go somewhere. She was getting annoyed. What could Toby be talking about? She knew that a bunch of guys thought she was easy, but that wasn't too big of a deal.  
  
"Ash, sit down on the sofa with me for a sec. Just a sec, then you can go do whatever." Toby had a very stern look on his face. Ashley promptly plopped herself on the sofa. "Tobes, I really have to go."  
  
"Ash, Jake has been spreading rumors that you guys did "stuff" like sexual "stuff" on the patio. I don't want to get into it, but he's been just spreading tons of lies. It's bad. If it wasn't too bad, I'd brush it off, but it's worse than Manny's rep. Since you and Paige fought, she hasn't even bothered to clear your name, she's making everything worse." Toby got up and went to the kitchen.  
  
Ashley was shocked. She slammed the door as she left her house, and was still stunned as she got on the bus. She noticed a couple grade nine girls sitting on the bus and she smiled at them. They gaped at her and whispered. When they got off at their stop she felt relived, she didn't want people staring and thinking about her like that.  
  
Relief rapidly turned to anxiety when she saw two guys from the party, and couple of their friends, get on the bus a few stops later. They passed her and sat farther in the back. She felt better, they probably didn't recognize her. A few minutes later, one of the boys sat down in the empty seat next to her.  
  
"Hey, Ashley, you looked so sexy taking shots last Saturday. Why don't you come back to my place, we can do so more." Then he whispered in her ear, "And maybe something else as well." He squeezed her knee and went back and sat with his friends, where they all laughed.  
  
Ashley was so happy to get off that bus. She was almost in tears. How could someone treat her that way? She felt dehumanized. I'm not a slut, I'm not loose, I am a human being. She finally found her way to Mark's building. Trevor was right, it was like a huge warehouse. She finally found the number, but before she could enter, she saw the boys from the bus walking down the sidewalk. They spotted her and started yelling. "Ashley! Get on your knees, Ashley! Ashley!"  
  
Thoughts were flying through her mind. She started knocking noisily on Mark's door. Please someone just answer, those boys are getting closer. Ashley was panicking. Please some please open the door, I can't take the taunting. She was in tears. She started sobbing and the boys were about 20 feet away, they'd be there in a matter of seconds. She didn't know what to do. Hastily, the door opened. There was Mark, standing there, very surprised to see her.  
  
"Just let me in!" She ran in inside as Mark shut the door. The boys had made it to Mark's door and started yelling. "Ashley! Ashley, how much is he paying you! Ashley, I heard you're good! Ashley, we'll be back!" The laughter and yells continued down the street. Ashley was in a corner of the loft huddled in a corner.  
  
"Why are they doing that?" He looked concerned.  
  
Ashley replied in a barely audible whisper, with sobs in between. "When I went out on the patio with Jake, nothing happened, Jake brushed me off, but that's not what he told the whole school." She put her face in her hands.  
  
"How did you find out where I lived?" He then realized that question was possibly not the right one to ask.  
  
"I'll leave, I'm sorry." It took all her strength to stand up and move towards the door. "No, those guys might be out there. Just stay here. I'll make you coffee, that's the only thing I'm good at making." He went back to the kitchen and she sat at his crude looking metal table on a wooden stool. She surveyed the loft. It was massive and like Trevor said crappy. All the furniture was mismatched, He had a small TV and DVD player in one corner, sound amplifiers, and old sound system in another, a coffee table with magazines and stains all over it, a decent leather couch, probably the nicest thing in this loft. There were a couple rugs lying around. The walks were brick, the ceiling was had pipes and wires going in different directions, the floor was slate tile. But, where was the bedroom?  
  
Ashley stood up and went to find it. She was so upset she was barely thinking about anything, except the fact that the bedroom might be nice. 


	9. A place to lay my head

Ashley walked around the loft and up a metal, spiral staircase. It was a little rusty and it creaked. Once she climbed the stairs, she found herself standing in Mark's bedroom. She had been wrong, the leather couch was not the best piece of furniture in the house, the bed was.  
  
It was queen-sized and the bedstead was a cherry wood color with metal legs. The headboard, also cherry wood, curved back. A down comforter covered the bed, but Ashley could see the black sheets peeking from under it.  
  
She studied the rest of the room. The nightstand, to the right of the bed was also a mixture of cherry wood and metal. A huge metal digital clock stood on the it. She saw a dresser on the far side of her room with clothes thrown on it. A wafer thin laptop was on the dresser as well. The floors were cool slate tile, like downstairs.  
  
As Ashley walked towards the bed, she stumbled over something. She looked down and saw a guitar. It reminded her of Craig. None of this would've happened if it weren't for him. Tears slipped down her cheeks again. I never would've thought about Trevor or even bothered to go to his party or get drunk. I wouldn't have made a move on Jake. Why does my life cause me so much pain? She fell onto the bed, curled up into a little ball, and cried.  
  
"Ash, hey Ash, Ash you have to wake up." A soothing voice was calling her name.  
  
Ashley was groggy. Whose bed is this, she thought. She didn't turn over.  
  
"I don't want to leave, I want to sleep." She was still trying to remember whose bed it was as she spoke.  
  
"Ash, it's 12:30, what about your parents? Won't they be worried?" The voice was farther away as she drifted back into sleep. She felt a hand gently stroke her back.  
  
"I'm tired. Let's talk later." Ashley moved her arm around, groping for a sheet. She found the down comforter and pulled it over her. She was so snug with comforter wrapped around her like a cocoon. It was so nice, so comfortable, "So warm." She muttered.  
  
The last sound she heard was someone climbing in bed next to her as her mind flowed back into a concentrated sleep.  
  
Ashley opened her eyes. She was warm under in the comforter. I never realized how warm my sheets were, she thought. That was the best slumber I'd ever had. I wonder what time it is. She looked at her watch. 7:30! But it's Tuesday! What am I still doing in bed? Why are my clothes on? She quickly sat up, and threw the covers off. She heard someone roll over to her next to her.  
  
Oh my god! Where am I? It took her a few moments to recollect yesterday's events. I never went home. My mom is going to kill me, and I'm going to be late for school. How did I spend the whole night here? She thought about that chat she had with a voice last night. That wasn't a dream, that was Mark. Ashley started to panic.  
  
She looked over and saw Mark sleeping next to her, t-shirt and boxer clad. She shook him a little bit, to wake him up. He opened his eyes.  
  
"Hey, Ash, you finally woke up." He grinned.  
  
"Why didn't you kick me out? My parents are going to be so mad at me; I'll be grounded for months." Ashley was angry with him, but she couldn't believe that she had just slept in his bed, with him right next to her.  
  
"You need to tell me where you live Ash, so we don't have to go through this a third time." He sat up, still grinning.  
  
"I don't know what I was thinking last night, I was so distraught. I doubt I was thinking at all." She got off the bed.  
  
"Those guys were saying all that crap about you. You looked extremely depressed. I went to make you some coffee, but when I tried to give it to you, you'd disappeared. I thought you like, left or something. So, I went out and hung at Trev's. I came back here, a little buzzed and got really tired. So, I go upstairs and I see you sleeping on my bed. Well, you know the rest." He stood up a tousled his hair.  
  
"Oh, um, I have to go. I have school, and stuff." She picked up her purse and started to go back down the stairs.  
  
"Hey Ash! Wait, take this." She stopped moving and turned around. He threw a hoodie at her.  
  
"I thought, you might get cold or something, it is winter you know. You can come back over and give it back sometime. Or you can, like, keep it. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone what happened." He picked up his guitar up, off the floor.  
  
"Thanks, Mark, but it might be a while till you see this again, cuz' I'll probably be grounded until I'm 30." She laughed a little, went down spiral stairs, and out the door.  
  
She put the hoodie on outside, and she walked toward the bus stop, ready to go to school, and face the world. 


	10. More lies and rumors

:::Hello everyone! It's amazing I haven't developed writer's block yet! Feel free to comment, good or bad. Well, back to the story:::::::::::::::::::  
  
Ashley had had a hard time, trying to convince the attendance secretary to excuse her first period absence and not call her parents, but she managed it. Now, if only it was time for class.  
  
Ashley walked into 2nd period, Mrs. Kwan's class, just as the bell rang..  
  
"Ashley, I would prefer my students to be on time, remember, early is on time, on time is late." Ms. Kwan flippantly scolded Ashley was she walked to her desk.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Kwan." Ashley sat down.  
  
Ashley didn't listen to Ms. Kwan for the rest of class. She was thinking about Mark. He wants me to come back. Otherwise, he wouldn't have told me to bring his hoodie back. The bell rang before she knew it and Ashley left English. She was daydreaming as she walked down the halls. She didn't even notice the people that were whispering and pointing at her."  
  
As she was walking, some one shoved her from behind. Ashley took a few steps forward. "Ashley, you're freak boyfriend gave me a black-eye." She looked behind her only to see one of the boys from the bus.  
  
"Tell him to watch his back." The boy watched her. He put his hand up to her face and stroked her cheek gently  
  
"Hey, Tim, come on." A girl called him from down the hall.  
  
"I'm coming." He yelled back. He grabbed Ashley's hand squeezed it, "My invitation to my house is still open." He licked his lips and walked away.  
  
Ashley's cheek and hand felt like they were burning. She felt so disgusting so dirty, so foul, after Tim had touched her.  
  
"I can't stay here." She said. She ran down the hall, towards the doors, hoping to escape unseen, but she hadn't. She ran directly into Toby.  
  
"Ashley, where were you? You had everyone at home worried."  
  
"I was at Ellie's." She lied. She wasn't even looking at Toby.  
  
"No you weren't, Dad and Kate looked there."  
  
"It doesn't matter Toby, I'm leaving, I'll see you tonight." Ashley pushed past him.  
  
Ashley ran down the street, towards her house. No one would be home. She could change, eat, and veg out. That's what she needed to do. She didn't want to think about, school, or boys, or anything at all.  
  
Ashley opened the back door, and to her astonishment, her mother was sitting at the kitchen table, in bathroom robe. Her hair was disheveled, it looked like she'd been crying, and the bags under her eyes were enormous.  
  
Her mother turned to see who as at the door.  
  
"Ashley!" She leapt out of her chair and hugged Ashley tightly. "Thank goodness your safe, everyone was worried. I even called the police."  
  
Ashley had planned a rather extravagant lie, and she thought she could trick her mother. It has to work, Ashley thought, this has to work, or I'm screwed.  
  
"Mom, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Honey, you didn't come home last night, you told Toby you'd be back by nine and you weren't." Her mother looked confused.  
  
"Mom, I did come home, I called and you didn't answer, I told you I'd be running late. I was at Terri's house. She had some kind of English thing and I promised I would help her. We lost track of time. I came home and everyone was gone. I thought everyone was sleeping. I went upstairs and went to bed." Ashley smiled, she was going to pull this off.  
  
"But when I went to your room this morning, hoping you'd be there, you weren't." Ashley's mom was still baffled.  
  
"I promised Emma that I'd help her put up some stuff for her campaign against-um, against, but I had to do it early this morning, like at 5.Ashley couldn't think of anything.  
  
"Against what?" Her mother locked her eyes on Ashley's face.  
  
"Against littering! She was fighting the littering cause." Ashley knew her lie was about to come crashing down on her.  
  
"I don't know where you were, but I know you weren't at Terri's or helping Emma." Her mother was irate. 


	11. Home sweet home

"I looked for you everywhere, I called all your friends and Toby's friends. The only person who could give me a lead was Ellie. She said you had told her something about going to a boy's house. Don't even bother lying. Ellie wasn't lying, she was concerned and wanted to help me find you! Look at you, you're a mess, you don't look like you've been home and showered. How could you lie to me? I thought we were on at least decent terms with each other. Another thing, what are you doing home at 10:30 on a school morning. If you wanted to make your little fib work, you should've at least stayed at school the whole day."  
  
Ashley's mother was yelling, no, screaming, she was on another level of anger. One Ashley had never seen before.  
  
"Get out of my sight! Who knows what you were doing with this boy. People are going to think you're some kind of whore."  
  
"They already do Mom. They already think I'm a slut, I don't care what people think. Your little girl isn't perfect anymore." Ashley let out a laugh that was almost borderline psychotic.  
  
"It's ironic, Mom, Craig left me to be with a whore, and if he had just waited a little bit longer, he might've in fact been very pleased. Since everyone at school calls me a slut, I might as well become one." Ashley was screeching. Tears were streaming down her face.  
  
"Shut up, just shut up! I don't want to hear the nasty things come out of your mouth. Leave! Just get out, here I'll help you." The tension of the fight had come to it's breaking point. Someone had to do something drastic and unfortunately, Ashley's mom had done it first.  
  
Ashley's mother ran up to her room, and dragged a bag out of the closet. She started stuffing clothes into it.  
  
"Mom, stop it, Mom, please don't I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Ashley was sobbing.  
  
"You don't even know what you put me through last night, and then you want to act like it never happened? I don't think so, go stay with that boyfriend of yours, I'm sure he's willing to do anything for you, as long as you're giving it up for him."  
  
Her mom ran into the bathroom, got Ashley's toothbrush, lotion, shampoo and conditioner, and her make-up and through that into the duffel bag as well. After stuffing a three pairs of shoes in the bag, she handed it to Ashley.  
  
"Now." Her mother said calmly. "Please leave my house, and don't forget your cell phone."  
  
Ashley, still sobbing, picked up the bag and walked down the stairs.  
She walked out the front door and down the street. Where am I supposed to go? What am I going to do for money? I would go to Ellie's but it's only 11:00, she's probably still in school, so what am I going to do for 4 hours. She couldn't think of anything.  
  
Going to Mark's wasn't really and option, she didn't want to impose on  
him. She'd already spent the night there.  
  
She decided to go back to school, there was nothing else to do.  
  
She went back and didn't even bother to excuse her 2-hour absence. It was lunchtime, so headed for the cafeteria. She found Ellie and Trevor, caressing each other in a corner.  
  
"Hey, Ash, you look like crap." Trevor remarked, but Ashley ignored him, and sat down at the table across from Ellie.  
  
"El, my mom kicked me out of the house. I need a place to crash."  
  
"Ash, you can crash for tonight, but my dad has a 2 week leave from Iraq. You're going to have to crash somewhere else until then." Ellie gave Ashley a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry."  
  
Ashley walked around the cafeteria trying to find anyone that was willing to give her a place to sleep. No one would have anything to do with her since the rumors had spread, and Paige wasn't making it any better. Paige had made sure that Ashley was going to become a social leper. Even the people she thought would at least give her one night's stay wouldn't even give her the time of the day.  
  
Screw this, she thought. I have all of tomorrow to find a place to sleep. 


	12. Halls of Degrassi

:::::::::::I think my fanfic is getting a little predictable and cliché. If you think so too, write a review on your thoughts about it. It will help make it better. Thanks ;).  
  
Ashley and Ellie sat at the kitchen table eating cereal on a gray Friday morning.  
  
"Ellie, thanks for giving me a place to sleep.  
  
"Ashley, if I talked to my father I'm sure I could-"  
  
"Ellie, this your time with your Dad, you don't need me interrupting it. I know how important this it to you. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Ashley assured Ellie. Now, if only I could assure myself, Ashley thought.  
  
"By the way, Trevor is having another party, it'll give you a place to crash." Ellie sounded excited. "It's gonna be great. You might be able to find some connections, you know, find more places to stay."  
  
"Thanks Ellie, but I don't know. After last week's fiasco, I don't think I can handle another one." Ashley stood up from her chair and picked up her bag.  
  
"Ash, where are you going? We have like half an hour before we need to get to school."  
  
"Yeah, I know, I have to go change." She started walking in the direction of the bathroom.  
  
"But you're already dressed, what's the deal?"  
  
"Ellie, it's cold out there, and I have no intentions of sleeping on the streets." Ashley looked serious. "I think it's about time I started playing my part."  
  
Ten minutes later, Ashley walked out of the bathroom and showed her outfit to Ellie. It was so risqué; it would've made Manny blush. It was a black, micro-mini skirt, made super short courtesy of some scissors, black fishnet stockings with holes, and a white sheer shirt. The shirt was very low cut to show most of her cleavage, her black, lacey push-up bra was showing, and something to the imagination.  
  
"Ash, that's extreme, why would you bother wearing that to school anyway? Ellie was looking the outfit over.  
  
"Well, no one will give me a place to crash. Maybe if I get some guy to-"  
  
"Ash, don't even think about being some sort of prostitute. That gross." Ellie started to clear in the cereal bowls from the table.  
  
"Ellie, it's not prostitution it's survival, I need a place to stay."  
  
"Listen to me, if you want keep the shirt on, fine, but please put on some jeans or something, because you look like a cheap hooker. Could you just do that for me?" Ellie pleaded with Ashley.  
  
"Fine El, fine." Ashley went back into the bathroom to change again.  
  
When Ashley got to school, the she ran into Toby.  
  
"Ash, wait!" He ran to catch up with her. "Your mom was so miserable last night. She was crying and she drank like five glasses or brandy. She misses you, she wants you to come home."  
  
"Tobes, did she say that?" Ashley was walking fast.  
  
"Yeah, well she said something about asking you to come back today." He was trying to keep up with her.  
  
Ashley stopped walking and turned to Toby.  
  
With a fierce look in her eyes she said, "Tell my mother that I'm not interested in coming home. She kicked me out, she doesn't want me there, end of story. See you around Tobes." She walked off.  
  
Ashley was opening her locker when some put their arms around her waist from behind. "Hey, you're looking good." It was Tim. Although she wanted to vomit at the fact that he was touching her, she played his sick game.  
  
"Hey, Tim, what's up." She removed his arms from her waist and started getting books out of her locker.  
  
"You still up for a little private party at my house." He laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I think I am." Ashley tried to say it in her sexiest voice. She turned around and looked at him. He looked genuinely surprised.  
  
Then, he leaned down and kissed her. Although Ashley detested him, she enjoyed the kiss. It was somewhat exciting, kissing some guy that clearly lusted over her, even if it was based on rumors.  
  
"How about tonight? Take me to your house and we'll have some fun." Ashley licked her lips. "What do you say?"  
  
Tim was shocked. He taunted Ashley for fun, but he never thought that she would want to do anything with him.  
  
"Yeah, uh, outside by the steps, meet me there." He leaned down and gave her another kiss. It was much longer; he wrapped his arms around her waist, and slipped his tongue into her mouth.  
  
He pulled away. "Later." He strolled away down the hall.  
  
Ashley looked around; she noticed people were staring at her. She smirked picked up her bag and walked into the nearest girl's bathroom.  
  
She stood in front of the mirror, applying a new coat of lip gloss. A stall toilet flushed, and someone came out. 


	13. Ashley's and her problems

"Hi Ashley." A meek little voice sounded behind her.  
  
It was Manny.  
  
"Manny." Ashley replied coldly, before she went back to refreshing her make- up.  
  
"Ash, Toby told me you got kicked out. Your mom really wants you home." Manny went and stood by the mirror, and started primping.  
  
"Yeah, Manny sure." Ashley took out a compact.  
  
"Listen, I saw you and Tim, you shouldn't do that kind of crap. He's a jerk." Manny opened her purse.  
  
Ashley paused and looked at Manny. "Oh, did you screw around with him too?"  
  
"I deserve that." Manny pulled out some mascara and unscrewed the tube.  
  
"Yeah, you do. Manny, I need a place to sleep tonight, it's called survival. I'm not sleeping in the cold." Ashley placed at steely glare on Manny.  
  
Manny put the mascara away, and turned to face Ashley.  
  
"You realized you just aren't going to be sleeping there, right?" Manny narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Manny, you can go back to your plush little home, but I can't." Ashley scoffed at Manny.  
  
"Ashley, this is not survival, you are not trying to survive. You can go home. You can work things out. Your mom wants you back. I think you like play the tough chick with the hard life. You liked frenching Tim in the hall, even though last time he touched you, I saw you cringe. Your life is normal Ash, it's normal. Go home, there's nothing cool about what your doing. Nothing at all." Manny took a deep breath.  
  
"It's not like your little Miss Perfect. I know you've been around a couple times." Ashley shot back.  
  
"I dressed like this to get attention from a few guys, and no I haven't "been around" more than once, and that was with a guy I truly loved. I like the way I dress, but I'm definitely not living up to the rumors that my outfits generate." Manny sighed, and opened the bathroom door, and left.  
  
Ashley stood in front of the mirror and stared at herself for a few minutes. She realized she was cold. She rummaged through her bag, looking for a sweatshirt. She found Mark's hoodie. She smelled it. It smelled faintly of cologne, his cologne, his sexy, fantastic cologne that she fell asleep to at the party.  
  
Maybe I should go see him, she thought. She looked at her watch, it was 9:06. First period had started 6 minutes ago, and she wasn't in the mood for any class.  
  
45 minutes later, she stood in front of his loft, and knocked on the door. After a few minutes, someone finally answered.  
  
"Ash, hey!" He looked at her with those gorgeous dark blue eyes.  
  
"Hey, Mark." She couldn't stop staring at him. His eyes were luring her, as if she was peering into his soul.  
  
They stood there for about 30 seconds, just looking at each other.  
  
"Ash, this is a really bad time. Can you, like, come back later?"  
  
"Mark, what are you doing out there, come back here, we're not finished." A woman's voice was calling him.  
  
"I won't bother; you seem to be busy enough." Ashley voice was high pitched, and tears started welling in her eyes. It was all she could do not to cry. She took off his hoodie, threw it at him, and walked down the street, in the bitter January air.  
  
"Ash, Wait!" He called out, but a voice called him back inside, and he went back, and shut the door.  
  
Where was she going to go? She couldn't show up at Trevor's house until at least 7 for his party. She didn't want to go back to school, and she didn't want to go back home.  
  
"Welcome." A shaggy-haired clerk, a young woman that looked that looked about 20, said as Ashley walked into a bookstore. She was sitting behind the counter reading a magazine. She studied Ashley for a moment, and then went back to reading.  
  
It was a seedy bookstore, which sold old and new books, along with little useless trinkets a person couldn't find anywhere else. After Ashley had walked a couple blocks trying to get back to the bus stop, she became extremely cold. The only place that looked halfway decent on this part of town was Book Ends, a little shop that seemed inviting.  
  
"You looking for something?" The clerk asked.  
  
"Uh, no, it's just so cold, um, is there something I should be interested in buying?" Ashley tried to make a little conversation.  
  
"Almost everyone who comes in here is looking for something, this isn't really one of those places where people just browse, well, most of the time anyway." She gave Ashley a tight smile.  
  
"Honestly, I need to pass some time, I thought I could read something." Ashley picked up a book on table.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in school?" The clerk raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah, I should." Ashley snapped. "But, life is way too complicated right now." Ashley's voice softened .  
  
"Let me guess, boy trouble." The clerk grinned.  
  
"Amongst other things." Ashley started to walk around the store.  
  
"That takes me back." The clerk gave a toothy smile. "Don't worry, it'll all pass. Everything gets better over time."  
  
"When you've lived through all the crap and mistakes I've had too, then come and talk to me." Ashley grumbled at clerk.  
  
"Whatever." The clerk rolled her eyes and went back to her book.  
  
The door opened and someone walked in.  
  
"Trevor!" Ashley mouth gaped.  
  
"Oh hey Ash. What brings you in here?" He stared at her chest.  
  
"Nothing, why are you here.?" Ashley folded at her arms over chest so he would stop looking.  
  
After he finally got out of his trance, he replied.  
  
"Reggie here," he pointed to the clerk. "She had the best pot in town, I was over at Mark's smoking some when I ran out." He walked over to the check out counter and handed Reggie some money.  
  
"Was Mark with a girl at his place?" Ashley tried to ask as nonchalantly as she could.  
  
"His mom was like stalking him this morning, she like, came over, to like check up or something. She, like, left after I came. She hates his place. He was really mad at her or something. He's like super rich, so she hates his-"  
  
Ashley had stop listening at that point. So it was his mother, I really screwed up my chances with him, she thought.  
  
"Trevor." She interrupted his rambling speech about Mark. "Can I hang with you guys, or whatever?" She asked casually.  
  
"Whatever, it's Mark's place. Ellie's over there, but she's doing something on her laptop. She's really like not into the smoking or drinking. She's like the cleanest chick I've ever been with. Like no drug habits or any crap like that." He smiled, obviously, because he was thinking about Ellie.  
  
"Yeah, I'll come with you." She was nervous. What was she going to say to Mark?  
"Thanks Reggie, I'll be back like next week." Trevor and Ashley left. 


	14. Mark will be there

"I'm back," Trevor yelled at he entered the loft. "Mark, you better get down here, I have something for you." Trevor walked over to the leather couch. Ellie was sitting on it, staring at her laptop screen.  
  
"Hey." Ellie smiled as Trevor leaned over the couch to kiss her a kiss.  
  
"Ellie, hi." Ashley drifted over to the couch.  
  
"Oh, what's up Ashley, I heard about your little rendezvous in the hall with Tim," Ellie said frigidly as she went back to staring at her computer screen.  
  
"El-you can't be mad at me. I was being stupid. I think I liked playing the tough girl, the survivor. I was living in my own world of drama. Don't be mad." Ashley sat down on the couch next to Ellie.  
  
"Who talked some sense into you?" Ellie scanned Ashley's face.  
  
"The most unlikely person. You wouldn't guess who it was in a million years." Ashley smiled. "Even though I kind of hate her right now, I'll have to thank her, but right now, I think I owe someone else an apology."  
  
Without looking up from typing, "Mark's upstairs," Ellie replied.  
  
Ellie climbed the creaking stairs, and walked into Mark's room. She found him playing the guitar. He was just strumming, but it was the most beautiful thing Ashley had ever heard.  
  
"I'm sorry," Ashley whispered. Mark got up from the bed and started walking toward Ashley. She continued talking.  
  
"I just got out of a relationship and I couldn't take anymore pain, maybe it was stupid to get into anything to-" Ashley was cut off, by Mark's lips. It was like fireworks for Ashley. It was so romantic, so cliché, so delightful. Mark was amazing she concluded as she kept on kissing him.  
  
He pulled back for a moment. "Ash, I don't care about you apology. I just want you."  
  
Later that night, Ashley was sitting on Mark's lap in Trevor's living room. A cluster of people were standing in the kitchen taking shots, a few couples were dancing to the stereo in the living room, and most people were mingling, drinking, and smoking. The stereo was blaring. Trevor and Ellie had disappeared upstairs.  
  
Ashley leaned back against Mark.  
  
"You're amazing," she whispered into his ear. Ashley got up, "I think I'll have a shot or something, but don't worry, I won't sip it." She giggled as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Ash, I'll be in the bathroom. I'll join you in a second." Mark winked at her, and started pushing through the crowd of people.  
  
Ashley went to the kitchen.  
  
"Well, well, well, it's little Miss Ashley everyone. Where were you this afternoon, I thought you'd agreed to my little party, everyone else thought so in the hall this morning." It was Tim. He stood next to her.  
  
"Maybe I was leading you on." Ashley retorted. She picked up a glass and drank it.  
  
"Maybe you were being a tease, and guys don't like teases, but then again," Tim leaned towards her and whispered "guys don't like sluts too much either."  
  
"You're certainly a fan of whispering Tim." Ashley picked up another shot glass and threw it back.  
  
"Shut up, Ashley." He shoved her back. The crowd of people in the kitchen started to crowd around Tim and Ashley.  
  
Tim started to say his chant. "Ashley, Ashley, get on your knees Ashley." Soon the crowd started to chant. All around her, Ashley heard, "Get on your knees, Ashley, Ashley."  
  
Ashley pushed through the crowd and ran outside, and sat on the ground. She collapsed and started to sob. This isn't happening she thought. This can't be happening.  
  
A few minutes later, Mark joined her.  
  
"Ash, I'll drive you home." He rubbed her back.  
  
"No! I can't go home, she kicked me out, I can't face her again, she'll never look at me the same way." Ashley started to ramble.  
  
"Ash, who kicked you out? Come on Ash, tell me, who told you to leave?" Mark said in a tender voice.  
  
Ashley took looked up at Mark with her tear stained face. It was a cold night. She looked up at the dark, star-filled sky. She could see her breathe as she exhaled.  
  
"My mom, my mother, mommy dearest kicked me out. I have no place to go. Do you know how it feels to have absolutely no place to go? It's the worst feeling in the world, it's feels as though no one cares about you." Ashley looked back down at the ground. She started to cry again.  
  
"Ash, let's go back to my place. It'll be okay." Mark helped her stand up. He walked her back to the car. 


	15. A beautiful new relationship

"Ash, it's just a few more steps to my place, just a little bit further," Mark said patiently.  
  
Ashley and Mark walked into the loft. Ashley walked slowly over to the leather couch and laid down on it. Mark went to into the kitchen.  
  
"You want something to eat? I have some leftover pizza or, Ash? Ash?" Mark walked over to the couch.  
  
"Ashley." He shook her lightly, and then he gently patted her back.  
  
Ashley turned over and smiled. Her eyes were red from crying.  
  
"Hey, you, she whispered. I'm just a little tired, but I'm not hungry." She rolled back onto her stomach.  
  
"Ash, those guys, they really hurt you. Guys can be jerks at times, but not every guy is like that." Mark sat down at the end of the couch by her feet.  
  
"I thought that too once, but all guys are jerks, you just have to wait around long enough for one to show his colors." Ashley sat up.  
  
"You can't honestly believe that, what happened to you?" He waited for her reply.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it. It ended right before winter break, until that point, I thought it was serious, but he was playing me." Tears started to well up in her eyes again.  
  
Mark put his arms around Ashley.  
  
"Ash, it's okay. I'm not planning on doing that to you." They sat on the couch for a while, he held her, while she let tears silently run down her face.  
  
Soon Ashley grew tired. "Where do you want me to sleep? Down here is okay with me." She pulled away from his grip and peered into his eyes. "I just need a t-shirt to sleep in."  
  
"You could use my bed, and I could sleep down here if you wanted me to." He stood up. "Let me go upstairs and get you a t-shirt."  
  
"Mark, wait, I want you to sleep with me." Ashley blushed, looked down at the floor, and then looked back at him.  
  
Ashley woke up the next morning with her head on Mark's chest, and his arm was around her.  
  
"Good morning," Mark said as Ashley opened her eyes.  
  
"How long have you been up?" Ashley ran her fingers over his stomach.  
  
"A few minutes, I was watching you peacefully sleep."  
  
"That's so sweet, creepy, but sweet." She giggled. Ashley sat up. "I'm hungry, I'm going to go see what you have in your kitchen."  
  
Ashley rummaged through the cabinets.  
  
"Where's the food Mark?" She yelled.  
  
"There's some cereal somewhere." He replied as he walked downstairs. Ashley looked at him. She hadn't paid much attention before, but she realized that he wasn't wearing anything but his boxers.  
  
I'm standing in this gorgeous-bodied guy's kitchen, and he's standing in his boxers and thinking nothing of it, Ashley couldn't stop running that one thought through her head.  
  
"You seriously need to go grocery shopping with me," Ashley said as she poured the Frosted Flakes into bowls.  
  
Ashley sat down at the table. "Mark, if you don't mind me asking, what do you do, you know, like for a job." Ashley stirred her cereal around.  
  
"I just sit around hang out, while I write music. I don't really amount to much." He ate a spoon full of flakes.  
  
"Well, how do you, uh, get money?" Ashley picked a couple flakes out of her cereal.  
  
"Ash, I hate talking about this crap, so I'm only going to tell you once. My parents, aren't exactly poor okay. I told them I wanted to put off college and do my own the thing for a little bit. They were upset, but they bought me this crappy loft and gave me a monthly allowance. They thought they could get it out of my system. It was my mom you heard call my name yesterday. She was making a surprise visit." Mark stood up and dumped his cereal bowl into the sink.  
  
"Mark, I didn't mean to-"  
  
"I know. I know. I doubt you'd do anything to deliberately hurt me."  
  
Mark walked over to the kitchen table, and scooped Ashley out of her chair. She was surprised, but then she squealed with delight. He sat down on the couch with and sat her in his lap.  
  
"You have no idea how sweet you are." He fixedly gazed into her eyes. He leaned to in closer. "Beautiful," he whispered, before their lips united.  
  
Ashley didn't know how long they stayed on the couch, gently kissing each other. It could've been minutes, it could've been hours, but it didn't matter, it felt like an amazing eternity.  
  
Without warning, there was loud knocking on the door. Mark decided not to answer it, but it persisted. He sighed, looked regretfully at Ashley, got off the couch, and went to answer the door.  
  
"Where is she? Where is she?" Ashley heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Mom!" Ashley cried out. Ashley bounded off the couch and ran toward her mother.  
  
"Ashley, get your stuff." 


	16. Mothers and Daughters

::::::::This chapter is especially sappy, but bare with me. Our story is ending very shortly:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Ash, get your things," her mom commanded as she entered the house. The door slammed behind her.  
  
"How did you get this address?" Ashley tilted her head.  
  
"I had to drag it out of Ellie, but she finally told me. What the hell are you wearing?" Ashley's mother had noticed her short t-shirt, and visible panties.  
  
"This is what you've been doing? I've been worried about you. I had no idea that some man with his own place was taking advantage of you. Go put some clothes on," her mother barked at her.  
  
"Mom it's not like that. I was just sleeping here, please don't get mad," Ashley begged.  
  
"What am I supposed to do? I knock on the door and a boy answers in nothing but his boxers and my daughter doesn't even have pants on." Ashley and her mother looked a Mark. He had been standing silently the whole time.  
  
"What do you have to say for yourself, young man?" Ashley's mother was yelling at Mark now.  
  
"I like your daughter a lot, I wouldn't do anything that she wouldn't want me to do." His face turned red. "I think I'll go put on something." He ran toward the stairs. "If you need anything," Mark started so say, but then his voice trailed off as he went upstairs.  
  
"Ashley, what's going on? Parents have been calling my house, telling me that there are places that can help you, with your drug addiction, with your pregnancy, with you're your alcoholism, your mental problems. What's happened to you?" Her mother looked worried.  
  
"Mom, I've haven't had sex, or had any sort of mental problem." Ashley took her mother's hands. "You know about my history with ecstasy, and I have vowed never to do any of that ever again. I did get drunk about two weeks ago, and that's how this whole mess started. My life was looking up, and then I took shots at party, and now I'm lower than I've ever been." Tears welled in Ashley's eyes.  
  
"Why are you here, with this boy, why are you doing this?" Her mother pulled her hands away from Ashley's and sat down on the leather couch, her back toward Ashley.  
  
"How can you ask me that! I'm here because I had no other place to go, mom, you put me here. You were the one that told me to leave. You made things even worse for me." Ashley walked toward the back of the couch.  
  
"Maybe," her mother said softly, "maybe you need to go somewhere to cool off."  
  
"Cool off! I need to get back in school, I need to face my problems, but I need you to help me mom." Ashley was exasperated. "I can't do this alone." Ashley sat down on the couch next to her mother.  
  
"That boy seemed to be helping you, why don't you get him to help you?" Her mother's voice was frigid.  
  
"Mom, look at me. Mom, Look at me!" Ashley's mother slowly turned her head and met Ashley's gaze.  
  
"I like Mark, he's incredible, but he's not you. He can't help me like you can. I need your support. I need to know that you stand behind me, when I say all these accusations made against me are false. I need you, I want to depend on you. Don't you care at all Mom? Whether you like it or not, I am your daughter, and that's not going to change. You're my mom, and that's not going to change either." Tears were running down Ashley's face.  
  
Her mother, turned away from Ashley.  
  
"Ash," she said. "You were my baby girl, and it always hurt me to see you in pain. When you fell and cried, I hurt too. I need you too, Ashley. When your Dad left, we were a team. After a while, you broke away from that team, and it hurt. Now, we need each other again. It's going to be hard Ash, but I love you." Her mother turned to face her again. She had tears trickling down her cheeks.  
  
"I love you too, Mom," Ashley cried between sobs. They embraced, and wrapped their arms around each other tightly.  
  
"Mom, I want to go home," Ashley whimpered as she pulled away from their hug. "Let me get my stuff."  
  
Ashley went up the creaky stairs again, and hopefully, she thought, not for the last time.  
  
Ashley discovered Mark on his bed, now in shorts and a t-shirt, strumming on his guitar.  
  
Ashley sniffled. "I'm going home."  
  
"Ash, it's been real." He stood up and placed his guitar on the bed.  
  
"This isn't the end Mark, I just have to work things out at home and at school, before I really start this thing with you."  
  
Ashley kneeled and started to pick her clothes up off the floor. She started to weep a little. "Oh, god! How many times can I cry in two weeks, this is pathetic." She laughed a little as she stood up.  
  
Mark walked toward her, and wiped tear tenderly off her cheek.  
  
"Ash, I'll wait, you don't have to worry about me." He leaned forward and sweetly kissed her, and then he kissed a few tears off her cheeks.  
  
Ashley began to walk toward the stairs, but then paused.  
  
"Mark, after all this, I still don't have your number. How am I supposed to call you?" She let out a small chuckle.  
  
"Yeah, I should've given it to you, at the Dot that day." He found a pen and wrote it on her hand. "Don't lose it," he whispered as she walked down the stairs.  
  
"Bye Mark," Ashley yelled as she walked down the stairs.  
  
A few moments later, Mark heard the slam of a door downstairs.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::Look for me soon Girlforever101, my next fanfic will be about Hazel:::::::::: 


End file.
